Conventional game machines that display various symbols including wild symbols in the display area are well known. When pre-determined combinations of the symbols are arranged in such a way that a win is established, these game machines visually display the symbols or the win lines related to such symbols. Since the wild symbols play a special role of substituting for the other kind of symbols, it is easy for players to understand the win by clearly displaying that the pre-determined arrangement including the wild symbols is established.
However, when the pre-determined arrangement of symbols including at least one wild symbol establishes multiple wins, the player may be confused and may not understand by which arrangement of symbols he has won. Therefore it is desirable to display the winning arrangement including the wild symbol so that the players can easily understand.
On the other hand, the player's anticipation for a change of the game points tends to be greater when multiple wins are established by the pre-determined combinations of the symbols including the wild symbol than when only one winning is established. Conventionally, the wild symbols only have the one role of substituting for the other symbols. However, it is possible to provide a more attractive game by adding a new function to the wild symbols.
The present invention considers these backgrounds and provides a game machine that is capable of arousing the interest and the anticipation of the players by displaying the arrangement of symbols that relates to winning in a way that is easy to understand, when the win is established by including the wild symbols in the arrangement of the symbols.